Máscara de indiferença
by Lika Junge
Summary: Será que o orgulho de Kurama poderia dificultar muito as coisas? [Kurama x Botan]


**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho, assim, como seus personagens, não me pertencem!

**N/A: **Essa fic é baseada no filme. Em agredacimento especial para Madam Spooky! Que tem me ajudo recentemente.

**

* * *

**

Máscara de indiferença

Alívio. Felicidade. Vitória. Esperança. Todos esses sentimentos transbordando nos corações dos jovens lutadores. Era o fim se Yakumo, a luta havia acabado. Muito foi revelado nesse curto espaço de tempo e de grande intensidade. Apesar de tudo, agora poderiam descansar, respirar fundo, e seguir suas vidas. Elas não seriam iguais, a cada luta que travam elas se modificam um pouco, não que tenha que ser para pior.

Tudo acabara bem, porém não significava que todos os assuntos estivessem solucionados. Em especial, um que atormentava o coração de um certo ruivo orgulhoso demais para admitir seus sentimentos. Sim, ele estava muito feliz pela luta ter acabado, mas ainda estava perturbado, muito perturbado. Sabia que não tinha nada a ver com Kuronue, sabia exatamente com o que tinha a ver o que sentia, com quem tinha a ver.

Ela estava lá, cansada, machucada e exausta. De todos, ela fora a que lutara e sofrera mais, e isso não havia como negar. Carregara por anos a Esfera do Meikai, sabendo tudo o que poderia ocorrer, e não fraquejara, não tivera medo, não desistira, lutara até o último momento. Mesmo tendo passado por tudo isso, agora estava ali, a sorrir. Bela e radiante como sempre.

Ah! A vontade de toma-la nos braços e aparar-lhe crescia no momento. Não podia, o orgulho era mais forte, a máscara de indiferença se interpunha novamente. Não era indiferença que sentia, mas não era forte o bastante para mostrar isso. Quantas vezes se amaldiçoou por ser incapaz de quebrar essa máscara, mas em nada adianta, seria sempre assim. Suspirou.

Como podia ser assim? Mesmo depois de saber de tudo que acontecera, o fardo que Botan carregava, o risco que corria, que estava nas mãos de Yakumo, não fez nada. A cada vez que seus sentimentos ameaçavam gritar mais alto, a máscara da indiferença tomava novamente o controle. A barreira de gelo se fortalecia, trancando seu coração numa prisão fria e escura, guardando seus sentimentos somente para si. Naquela hora queria gritar, brigar, correr atrás dela, mas não, era fraco.

Ela arriscou sua vida para proteger a todos, ela sabia muito bem o que podia acontecer, mesmo assim nunca deixou de sorrir, de ter esperança, de alegrar a todos. E ele? O que que ele fez? Deu as costas aos seus amigos e se retirou. Era muito bem perceptível o arrasamento de Yusuke, a raiva de Kuwabara e o choro de Hinageshi era audível a distância. Ele se sentia um monstro pela atitude que tomara, era insensível, e não queria ser assim.

Quando se deparou com o corpo da garota caído ao chão, mil coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça, o tempo parou. Mesmo assim, o máximo que conseguiu foi tê-la alguns segundos nos braços. Podia sentir o calor e vida contagiantes da guia se dispersarem no ar, podia sentir a vida jovem desaparecendo aos poucos.

Momentos angustiantes se passaram, e agora ela estava ali, nos braços de seu amigo. Afinal, o que há entre esses dois? Seria somente a amizade, ou algo mais? Não podia suportar a idéia dessa opção estar certa, não agüentaria. Não poderia existir nada mais entre os dois, afinal, o amor que Yusuke tinha por Keiko era bem perceptível, sim, ele amava Keiko, e não Botan.

Mesmo sabendo disto, não podia correr o risco de perder Botan. Tinha que ser forte, mais forte do que fora antes, e mostrar o que sentia. Dizer era fácil, agora fazer é bem diferente. Não havia coragem suficiente para brigar com o seu outro lado, com o que fora anos atrás, e de certo modo ainda é.

"Ku... ra... ma." – Ouviu-se a voz da guia.

Yusuke olhou para esta sem entender nada.

"Como?" – Perguntou ele.

"Ku.. ra... ma." – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas mesmo assim sorria.

O detetive espiritual entendera o recado. Formou-se um sorriso em sua face, que só aumentou ao ver a expressão espantada do amigo ruivo, que observava atentamente cada movimento de Botan.

"Qual é cara? Não ouviu?" – Falou Yusuke com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Todos os olhares se direcionaram para Kurama. Kuwabara também estava espantado, por essa não esperava. Hinageshi era outra que não entendera nada. Hiei levava um sorriso debochado no rosto.

A respiração de Kurama estava ofegante. Será que ouvira direito? Quanto a isso não havia dúvidas, a audição do Youko não falharia. O coração batia freneticamente. Sentia o mundo girar a sua volta, o que fazer? Será que finalmente teria forças para revelar-se?

A máscara de indiferença já ameaçava se interpor novamente, porém, antes que essa interrompesse, Kurama deu um passo em direção a guia. Outros se seguiram depois deste. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Yusuke a botou em seus braços e afastou-se um pouco. Hiei, mais uma vez, desapareceu, não entendia aqueles sentimentos ningens. Os outros dois somente observavam a cena boquiabertos.

Mais uma vez o ruivo tinha a guia em seus braços. Dera o primeiro passo para a liberdade de seus sentimentos, e isso não seria esquecido por ele jamais. Sabia que para a libertação completa ainda demoraria tempo, um tempo que estava disposto a esperar, tudo para tê-la para sempre.

Os olhares se encontraram. Suas esmeraldas fitavam as ametistas. O verde e o rosa se misturaram. Um mundo de sentimentos se formou. Não era o lugar certo para falar nada, mas mesmo assim, não era necessário. Não havia mais como esconder, todos já tinham percebido. Provavelmente, nem seriam capazes de proferir as palavras certas tão cedo, mas um dia estariam preparados. Estavam aptos a esperar o tempo necessário.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fazia uma noite um pouco fria. Kurama estava sentado em um banco no jardim do templo da mestra Genkai. A frente dele havia uma fonte, com belas rosas ao seu redor. Realmente, um cenário belíssimo. Mas não era o cenário que chamava a atenção do ruivo, e sim algo muito mais belo. É claro que só podiam ser as estrelas, corpos celestes encantadores, capazes de mover mares nos corações de apaixonados.

Chega-se, assim, a conclusão que ele só podia estar pensando em uma pessoa. Aquela pessoa, a que conseguira chegar ao seu coração como ninguém nunca havia feito, como nunca ninguém mais faria. Julgava-se um tolo por demorar tanto a aceitar isso, demorar tanto e demonstrar isso. Foi um tempo perdido, mas tudo aconteceu na sua hora, tudo tem o seu tempo. Demorando ou não, tudo o que os dois corações apaixonados sempre desejaram acontecera. Era uma felicidade sem barreiras.

Mergulhado em suas reflexões, o ruivo mal percebeu quando alguém se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

"São lindas, não são?"

"Muito" – Respondeu ele.

"Eu adoro observa-las. Sempre gostava de fazer isso quando me sentia sozinha." – Soltou um suspiro – "Mas agora tenho alguém para observa-las comigo."

Kurama olhou na direção da garota. Usava uma básica da cor dos olhos, e uma calça jeans preta. Levava os cabelos azuis soltos, emoldurando sua face delicada. Linda, tão linda quanto qualquer estrela.

Seus olhares se encontraram, mostrando a mesma emoção de como fora na primeira vez que realizaram esse ato. Era tudo simplesmente perfeito. O tempo parava para que ambos apreciassem o momento mágico que ocorria. Como poderia um gesto tão simples representar tanto? O amor é algo incompreensível.

O rapaz quebrou o contato visual, trazendo ela para mais perto de si em um abraço. Esta apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Como tudo isso era bom, como tudo era divino. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até ela se desvencilhar do abraço e voltar a observar as estrelas.

"Sabe, parece que passou tanto tempo desde aquele dia..."

"Sim." – Falava o ruivo.

"Na verdade, faz apenas dois meses."

"Três."

"Três! Estou mais perdida no tempo do que imaginava."

Riram. Gostavam de estar perto um do outro, era um calmante para suas almas.

"Eu nunca vou esquecer a sensação de ter você em meus braços. Eu te amo, sabia?"

Os olhares se encontraram novamente.

"Tenho a impressão de que você já falou isso..."

"É sempre bom reforçar."

"Certo! Tudo bem então. Eu te amo, muito."

Botan se levantou e caminhou na direção na fonte. Parou quando chegou na frente desta. 'Como posso ainda ter vergonha dele?' Pensou ruborizada. Sentiu um braço forte a entrelaçar e fazer com que olhasse para ele. Para aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que por tanto tempo a cativaram. Seus rostos lentamente se aproximaram, os lábios se tocaram, como já haviam feito tantas vezes. Mesmo assim, cada vez era mais belo, mais magnífico, mais mágico.

Kurama se sentia bem, feliz como jamais havia sido. Fora forte, forte o suficiente para revelar seus sentimentos, e agora estava ali, com quem sempre desejou estar. A máscara de indiferença já se fora, se fora para sempre, dera lugar ao amor.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

E aí? O que acharam?(eu não tenho jeito mesmo) Aqui temos mais um melodrama, água com açucar. É, eu sou assim, não tem mais volta. Do mesmo jeito, por favor, mandem reviews!

Bjoksssssss

Ja ne!


End file.
